


I’ve Made a Mistake

by Retinazer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I gave them a child, her name is Leah because I couldn’t think of anything better, this was a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retinazer/pseuds/Retinazer
Summary: Heather sighed, gripping the steering wheel as a week’s amount of exhaustion caught up with her. She was eager to just get home and cuddle up with her wife and child, her default way of relaxing. Only a few minutes from home, and her mind decided to mess with her once more.“How can you be so comfortable with what you did? Allowing yourself to be happy with the woman you hurt. She doesn’t even know what you’ve done.”
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I’ve Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea (As are all of my drafted ideas) and I thought I’d post it. I didn’t check for errors, so please, don’t hesitate to inform me if there are any!

Heather sighed, gripping the steering wheel as a week’s amount of exhaustion caught up with her. She was eager to just get home and cuddle up with her wife and child, her default way of relaxing. Only a few minutes from home, and her mind decided to mess with her once more. 

_ How can you be so comfortable with what you did? Allowing yourself to be happy with the woman you hurt. She doesn’t even know what you’ve done.  _

Heather sighed, pushing the intrusive thought away, that was a problem to deal with another time. 

_ It’s been three months, Hess…  _ Heather shuddered at the use of Veronica’s nickname for her.  _ You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, she’ll find out sooner or later, and you wouldn’t want that, would you? _

The thoughts finally dissipated when she reached her home, a cozy house that was the perfect size for the three of them. The house where Veronica spent her days writing her stories and caring for their daughter. The house that Heather came home to after a long day of work, and was always met with warmth and laughter. She didn’t want to lose that, hence why she didn’t want to tell Veronica what she’d done. Heather knew it was a selfish thing to do, but she didn’t know what other options she had. 

She opened the front door, smiling at the sound of laughter from both Veronica and their baby girl, Leah, drifting from the kitchen. Heather shuffled through the main hallway to the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe as she quietly watched her two favorite people interact. Veronica was giving Leah a bath, the small infant flicking water at her mom. 

“Hey! That’s not very nice!” Veronica laughed, not aware Heather was in the background. Heather shuffled out of sight, leaning against the wall of the hallway while she let silent tears fall. God she didn’t deserve them, did she?

Veronica spent every day keeping the house clean, taking care of Leah and Heather, writing her books, and making dinner. All of this responsibility, and she never grew tired of it. Heather remembered when she had asked how Veronica was always so energetic, Veronica responding simply,

“Waking up next to you every morning is all I need.” It had seemed so cheesy, and yet...Heather had felt her stomach flutter at Veronica’s words. 

Along with Veronica working constantly to keep the house in order, Leah was constantly happy. The second she saw that Heather was home, she would reach up and smile widely. It always brightened her day, and yet, she found herself holding back a sob at the thought of betraying them.

She had broken her promise of loyalty to Veronica by cheating. All because she was horny on a business trip. A trip that was three months ago, and a trip that should have been brought up the second she had gotten home. She knew that she should have told Veronica, yet she had to let her fear overcome her. She smacked her forehead, sliding down against the wall to the floor. 

_ This is all my fault...I ruined everything… _

She held back another sob, thinking of Veronica. God, she couldn’t lose her, the only one who had stayed and supported her, even when she was treated like shit. But...Veronica didn’t deserve to be left in the dark any longer. Heather stood quickly, rubbing the tears away with the back of her hand, and making her way into the kitchen. 

“Leah!” Veronica whined, her grey long sleeve pretty much drenched as she held the baby in a towel. Heather couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, a soft smile playing on her lips when Veronica’s head whipped up towards her.

“Hey babe! I didn’t even know you were home!” Veronica said sweetly, walking over to where Heather stood, Leah still in her arms. She pressed a gentle kiss to Heather’s forehead, finally noticing the girl’s unusually small frame.

“Hey…” was all Heather said in response, her eyes trained on the floor, hugging herself tightly. 

“Hess” Heather flinched at the nickname “what’s wrong? What do you need?” Veronica asked, shifting Leah to her other arm.

“God, you’re so perfect….” Heather laughed through a sob. “Ronnie, we need to talk. I’ve kept something from you that I should have told you a long time ago.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Veronica kissed the tears on her face away, pressing her forehead to Heather’s. If it were a normal day, Heather would usually push her away with a light snicker, whining about how cheesy the action was. But right now? All she wanted was soft affection from her wife, having convinced herself it may be the last time she gets it. 

“Of course. C’mon, let’s go sit on the couch, it’ll be more comfortable.” Veronica said warmly. If she was phased by anything Heather had said, she didn’t show it. 

Once they were both settled on the couch, Veronica put a little distance between them to dress Leah-who was babbling at nothing-in a onesie. Though once she finished, she sat closer to Heather, her eyes on the nervous woman. The blonde took this as her queue to start talking, but she found that when she tried to speak, she couldn’t find the right words, her lack of words replaced with choked sobs. When she tried to calm her crying, it only grew worse till she was full on sobbing. Veronica’s hand suddenly had a gentle yet firm grip on her arm. Heather looked up, and was met with those brown eyes she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. 

“Take your time, love. We can wait.” Veronica said in a light tone, nodding her head towards Leah, who was already dozing in her other arm. 

“That’s the thing though” Heather laughed bitterly. “I can’t keep this from you anymore. It’s gone on too long.” She let out a sigh, turning back to Veronica. “Ronnie, I-I...I did something horrible, and I-“ She paused, letting out a sob. Veronica rubbed her arm, whispering comforting words. “Do you remember when I went on that business trip three months ago?” Veronica nodded cautiously. “W-well, two nights before w-we left, we were celebrating our success, a-and there was a g-guy who was insistent on t-taking me back to his room…” Veronica’s face fell, and with it Heather’s world began to crumble. “ After an hour of h-him begging, I g-gave in. I-I  _ fucking  _ gave in….” She cried out, burying her head in her hands. The room was silent save for her cries, and soon enough, Veronica’s hand was removed from her shoulder. The lack of contact caused Heather to whip her head up, where she was met with a hurt Veronica, her own tears threatening to spill as she stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

“I woke up the next day and regret every second of it, I swear! I just- I don’t know why I did it, a-and I never wanted to hurt you! That’s the last thing I’d ever want! And-“

“Heather.” Veronica said, her tone blank, her body stiff, and her expression hollow,  _ broken.  _ “ Please, calm down. You’re going to give yourself a panic attack. I just...need a little time to process. Why don’t you wait in the bedroom while I put little one to bed? We can talk more after.” Heather nodded quickly, stumbling a bit up the stairs as she made her way to the bedroom. Veronica sighed, watching her go with a distant expression. 

She carried Leah up the stairs and to her room-which was connected to her parent’s- gently tucking the girl into the crib. Thankfully she was out cold, which would leave the couple to talk without distractions. She shut the door, falling back against it, watching the crib. She didn’t even know where to begin with what Heather said, it hurt so much to think about. Heather was so broken about it, and so scared of what Veronica might say.

_ Damn straight she should be…  _ A voice said in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. Giving into anger would only make this worse, even though most would say it’s justified. She sighed, getting up and pressing a gentle kiss to Leah’s head before walking into the bedroom quietly. 

Heather was out on the balcony, staring at the small patch of trees and lake behind their house. 

“Hey” Veronica said softly to announce her presence, leaning on the railing beside Heather. 

“Hey…” the blonde responded, her eyes still downcast with shame. 

“Can I ask you something?” Veronica said quietly, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze. 

“Of course”

“Would you…would you ever do it again?” She asked, her body subconsciously tensing in anticipation. 

“No. I would rather die than ever let that happen again. I already hate myself for letting it happen once and not being loyal. I’d never do it again.” Heather responded, the tears building in the corners of her eyes once more. 

“Good.” Veronica said, the two of them falling into a silence, trying to find the right words to say. Veronica couldn’t bring herself to be mad, cursing herself for her angered thoughts earlier. Heather was clearly beating herself up, a punishment that seemed worse than anything to Veronica. 

“Look, R-Ronnie. I-....Fuck. I’m sorry, and I know that it won’t fix anything, and I can’t go back. But if I could, I would do it in the blink of an eye.” Veronica let out a quiet chuckle, staring down at Heather’s hand, debating on if she should take it into her own.

“Look, Hess...I’m not mad at you. Sure, I’m upset, but right nowI just- I wanna know, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I was scared. Scared I would lose you over my mistake, and I couldn’t- I  _ can’t  _ lose you. Though as time went on, I knew I had to tell you sooner than later. I’m sorry.”

“First off, stop apologizing. I know you would never want to willingly. Sure, high school heather might’ve, but you’ve grown into a much better person. You are my favorite person in the world, and I would never leave you over something like this. To be honest, I think you’re hurting yourself more than me. It’ll be a little tough for me to accept this, but as long as you promise to never do it again, things will be better. We will be okay.”

“I promise. God, Veronica. I swear on my life. I love you more than anything, and I promise to never hurt you again.”

“I love you too, Heather. I love you too” Veronica responded. She hugged Heather close, letting her hold on as long as she needed. After a few minutes, they let go, and made their way inside to go to bed. Although, when Veronica finished brushing her teeth and came to bed, she laid with her back facing Heather, when they’d usually be clinging to one another through the night. 

She waited till she assumed the other was asleep, leaning in slightly to press her face into Veronica’s back. 

“I’m gonna fix this, Ronnie. I promise.” Heather whispered into her back, allowing herself to finally fall asleep. Little did she know, Veronica was still awake. The brunette just smiled at the comment, turning to embrace Heather as she slept. 

It will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
